falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BrevityBrony/ch10 notes
OK forget it, just gonna do massive paste-ups of what I write while reading on my laptop, for later editing on my desktop (or for use by other contributors) so here's chapter 10: //new day Silver Bell held onto balefire bomb as fireworks for the "party to end all parties" Ditzy Doo "took in" silver bell. Silver bell needed help beyond what Littlepip and company were able to offer, possibly at Manehattan. "And with the lack of alternatives, New Appeloosa was the only real option I saw. And with what I knew of Ditzy Doo, it would be hard to find somepony better to help her, outside of a professional psychiatrist pony. And I knew Ditzy Doo would really care about her. Velvet Remedy initially freaked out upon meeting Ditzy Doo (ch10) on account of the recent zombie attack littlepips actions at appleloosa forcing Railright to increase the guard and escorts, as slaver relations would plummet littlepip banned from returning to New Appleloosa for immediate future, though trade was allowed either by delivery or at the gates manehattan less than a week's trot from the pinkie pie museum/bell farm littlepip discretely copies party-time recipe tower several hours from bell farm littlepip learns of cloud seeding (MoA project) encounters raider nest, TOWN name unknown calamity strapson apple cart and flies team through the air "Sniper rifle, a weapon so large it required either telekinesis or mounting to fire" WEAPONS: "Scoped assault carbine" ch10 raider "serious upgrade to the assault rifle I had used before" calamity gets shot through the right wing WEAPONS: Metal Rake, times sharpened into deadly claws ch10 raiders "their megaspells were either worked into enchanted missiles, like the one which obliterated cloudsdayle, or snuck into population centers and detonated, like the balefire bomb which annihilated manehattan. buildings of this town included postal office, a grocery, and a equ. army recruitment center POSTER: "You too can be a Steel Ranger!" ch10 at army recruitment center (town?) grocery turned into raider camp retrieved assault carbine! calamity very good at tearing down weapons for best salvage safe located in crater of army building BOOK: Zebra Infiltration Tactics ("know your enemy") ch10 WEAPONS: magical energy grenades ch10 PIPBUCK RECORDING:“I’m sending you one of the devices recovered from Shattered Hoof Ridge. Intelligence suggested that the zebras had developed invisibility spell fetishes, but this looks like something designed by the Ministry of Magic. It’s even PipBuck compatible. I hate to say it, but it looks like we’ve got traitors in our midst. If somepony in M.A.S. is leaking arcane technology to the zebras, the Princess will need to take action.” quote: Littlepip (narrative) "At least the Ministry of Peace seemed benign." //day velvet and calamity sing together "annoyingly earth-ponyish part of me that insisted these two were alerting everything in our vicinity that we were here." Earth Ponies paranoid? Extra strong personalities? heap of vehicles mashed together. armored griffin gets the drop on party. above grif. armored, tri-batteled magical energy shotgun in a quickdraw holster under her breast. scar across left eye. Name Gawd. TOWN Junction r7: old rusted train,stack of wagons forming barricade over the tracks. Cattle cars. J7 likely undeveloped in past decade. sheet metal formed huts jutting off wagon stack. old switchhouse likely outhouse. Cattle Cars: calamity- rumors they are used to transport slaves over rail. r7 full of Gawds mercenaries, wearing armor similar to raiders (makeshift) but several carried magical energy weapons of some sort. sprite-bot weapon capable of ash-vaporizing, hinting they were not entirely of earth pony design bloat-sprites: when you mix parasprites and Taint. R7 with Gawd- magical multibarrel turret, spark batteries. some citizens appear to be indentured servants. half-starved, whip scarred, maimed. r7 has one passenger car. Mr Topaz mentioned by Gawd. is lord and master of shattered hoof and all adjacent territories. shattered hoof ridge != shattered hoof compound != shattered hoof the battle. "Y'need gems t'build magical energy weapons. THey use 'em t'focus and amplify th' energies." calamitych10 griffin mercenaries usually have two loyalites- contracts and bottle caps. fierce loyalty to contracts. red eye runs the slavers " The Talons will work for whoever pays. Slavers, raiders, good little townsfolk, caravans. Whoever’s got the caps. We don’t play politics and we don’t takes sides. Unless, of course, it’s in the contract. That’s been the griffin way for over two hundred years." “The Talons,” Gawd boasted, looking back at the flag, “Have been the best mercs in the Equestrian Wasteland since before Equestria was a wasteland.” Gawd hires party to retrieve ledger inside of Deadeye's safe SWEARING ch10 littlepip:" Sit on my horn and spin" Velvet Remedy stays behind as collateral, offering to help ponies Preacher (unity?) shattered hoof in small unnatural valley surrounded by ridges several rail lines lead to the iron-gated mouth of the fortress. concrete walls and barred windows surrounded a courtyard roofed over with razor wire (hole cut for box car) road leads to second entrance, concrete barricades, second gate with guard tower Shattered Hoof Re-Educational Stockyard “Reforming aberrant morality through hard work and loving care.” Ministry of Morale surrounding valley mined, elected to fly in Shattered Hoof had become the home of escaped slaves, many from the train that had been ambushed at Junction R-7, who had turned to a life of raiding the local farms. Their leader was a pony named Deadeyes, who spoke for a supposedly higher pony whom no one but Deadeyes had ever seen: Mister Topaz. It was for Mister Topaz that Deadeyes organized raiding parties out of Shattered Hoof and kept the rock-breaking yards in operation. POSTERS: "Here, we teach those poor ponies who have lost their way how to reconnect with ponykind!” "“It’s not long before our guests find themselves taking pride in good, hard work that supports the war effort!” "the latter machine bearing an image of the Goddess Celestia raising the sun over happy Sarsaparilla drinkers.)" But somepony named Stern sent that bitch here from Fillydelphia to oversee things. And that happened, what, a week or two ago?” littlepip begins to suspect deep plot with red-eye at the center Visitor center terminal mentions Tiara's dress getting ruined visitor center lost and found safe: Sweetie Bell's package- rarity statuette, magically rejuvinating. be unwavering Category:Blog posts